An Unexpected Friend
by PariahOf221B
Summary: Nico likes to keep himself isolated from most people because he is worried they will find out his secret. When a blond-haired beauty comes into his life, will Nico's secret keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Nico couldn't clear his mind. His thoughts constantly roaming from memories of Bianca, to the million assignments he just couldn't be bothered finishing. A half-finished cup of coffee sat in front of him getting colder by the minute. Outside the changing of seasons from fall to winter evident by the frost. He lived alone in a small apartment on the upper-east side. Rarely did he meet up with his friends, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason often with the excuse of being snowed under with schoolwork. He preferred his isolation. The only person he allowed to come to his apartment was Hazel, his half-sister.

Feeling rather bored and knowing he should get out he packed up his laptop and headed out to the small café just around the corner. They knew him well there and as soon as he popped himself down in the booth in the far corner a cup of coffee they way he liked it was placed in front of him. He looked up to offer a small thanks to his usual waitress Rose, a lady in her 50s who knew everyone and everything. Instead he found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of a stranger.

Taken aback he offered a nod and a mumble of a thanks before setting up his latest project, a novel for his English literature course at university. He'd been stuck on the main character for ages, not inspired by anything. He knew what sort of character he wanted but just couldn't put words to paper. Taking a sip of his coffee, putting in his headphones and settling deep into the booth he began to write.

"His deep blue eyes, striking yet soft couldn't look away from the girl in front of him…"

Getting lost in the story, manipulating it to his liking, he didn't notice the sun slipping away beneath the horizon. The music in his ears never-ending and inspiring him to write about betrayals, love, romance, heartbreak. Multiple cups of coffee had come and gone all by the stranger. Each time Nico noticed a new feature, tanned skin, sun-bleached blonde hair, broad shoulders, tall, freckles, toned body. They never spoke to each other aside from the acknowledging glances. Checking the time, he was surprised to see it way past closing time.

Packing up and making his way out the door, he asked the waiter who served him all day, "Why didn't you kick me out when the café closed?"

"You looked pretty wrapped up in what you were doing and Rose said not to disturb you when you were in a good mood."

"She knows me well, maybe a little too well," He let out a little chuckle at that. Calling out a goodnight to Rose in the kitchen he left. Wrapping his coat around him to try and block out the freezing cold wind he made his way back to his apartment in silence. Putting his stuff down he realized just how messy his place was. Clothes strewn everywhere, all black with nothing lighter than a grey. His busted up couch served as his laundry and only half was visible. His kitchen was covered in dirty mugs and plates he didn't have the motivation to wash and his desk had books piled up in an organisation system only he could understand.

Telling himself he would get onto it tomorrow he went and crashed on his bed for the night, noting that his bedroom would need some work too.

The next morning the sun coming through his window woke Nico up. Begrudgingly making his was out of bed and into the shower he couldn't help but think of his friends. He chose not to hang out with them as often as they wanted him too because since he met them at high school he'd had the most embarrassing crush on Percy. He hadn't come out yet because not only was he afraid of their reactions and feared the ridicule he would most likely get from them, he didn't know how to tell them, because in a casual conversation he could totally just go "Hey guys, yeah, so guess what? I'm gay. Surprise!" instead he just let it come in its own time.

The only person who knew was Hazel. Since Bianca passed away when he was young, Hazel had become his confidant. It took time but slowly he let her into his life. He trusted her not to tell anyone his secret but it felt good knowing someone didn't hate him because he liked guys. Leaving his thoughts on Hazel, one of the good things in his life he left the bathroom and got dressed in his normal black jeans, black Metallica tee and black leather jacket.

He set to work spending the morning trying his best to tidy his apartment, wondering to himself how such a small space could get so dirty. Finally when his place actually resembled a house he picked up his stuff and left to work on his novel at the café.

Sitting down at his booth he set up his laptop once again giving a small nod of acknowledgement to the waiter and got to work letting his fingers flow over the keyboard, as if they had a mind of their own, the way a pianist would let their fingers fly over the ivories making a sweet melody. He poured his imagination into the world he created.

Every time the waiter came past with a new cup and a smile, Nico would glance up and offer a very rare smile in return. No words were exchanged but they both knew what the other was thinking. The silence during the exchange was comfortable, something Nico didn't experience on a daily basis. Feeling a bit stuck with where to take his novel, he glanced up trying to source some inspiration. He took notice of every small detail. Scanning over the worn red leather of the booths, the clothes of the people coming and going oblivious to the others around them. Poring over the counter and becoming mesmerized by the fluidity of the waiters and waitresses moving in an intricate dance. He found an ounce of his story.

Writing while his mind was ticking out ideas soon took him to a dead end. His mind stopped and just couldn't come up with anything. Looking up to see the waiter coming towards him he felt a bit lost. Before he had been wrapped up in his novel and with a big sign on his forehead saying 'do not disturb', he had an excuse to get out of a social interaction, but this time?

"Uh hey," He offered

"Hi… Mind if I sit?"

"I don't see why you can't," oh shit! What've I done? Nico kept those thoughts to himself trying to keep a small friendly smile on his face. The stranger sat down across from him and Nico finally got a proper look at him and boy was he screwed. This boy was not just good looking he was handsome.

"Umm I didn't really get past this point in my head. I honestly thought youd say no considering the look on your face most of the time." The boy mumbled and was obviously flustered

"What look?"

"It's sort of a cross between grumpy, frustrated and confused…" he trailed off and tried to show him instead. The result caused Nico to let out a genuine laugh, one reserved for very rare occasions. The boy's eyes grew even lighter as a broad smile graced his face. A faint rosy hue brushed its way onto the cheeks of the boy across from him, who also looked down, let out a chuckle and bit his lip most likely out of habit.

"Nico." He extended his pale hand towards the boy who took it and gave a small shake. "Will."

A small tingle traced its way across his palm and tantalizingly made its way up his arm. He let out a little almost undiscernible "oh" and hastily let go of Will's hand. Trying to hide the small blush he felt rising onto his cheeks he dropped his gaze.

"So…" The tension quickly became thick between them. "I guess I'd better get back to my shift."

Nico looked up giving a small smile before Will left. Well done on that shitty performance of a first impression he thought to himself. Realizing pretty quickly he wasn't going to get much else done he packed up and went home. Letting sleep take over he fell into the abyss of the night with one final thought on his mind. 'I'm totally fucked over.'


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks he found himself at the café more often than normal. His capacity to write becoming drowned out by a certain blue-eyed-boy. His thoughts drifting from here to there never lingering. He told his friends he'd would see them Friday for games night. He felt like making excuses but Hazel convinced him it was a good idea. She and her boyfriend Frank would also be there so at least he didn't have to talk to Percy if he didn't want to.

All too quickly the games night rolled around. Nico found his cleanest clothes and headed out to Percy's place. It was easy to find and he had been there before plenty of times but it always had the same effect on him. A huge three storey white brick building stood before him, jealousy coursed through Nico. He quickly quelled it down telling himself that he worked hard for his place whereas Percy's rich father gave him this place for nothing. Walking up to the door and knocking he felt inferior and out of place. His desire to run increased tenfold but just as he was about to leave the door opened.

Percy stood there in a blue shirt and khaki pants, a goofy grin plastered on his face. His hair messy and sea-green eyes shining. 'Yep bad idea' he thought. He made his way inside silently, finding Hazel standing in the living room to the right. Giving her hug he realized just how long it had been since he had seen her. Setting himself a mental reminder to catch her up and tell her all about Will, he made his way over to the bar to grab a beer before saying a quick hello to everyone.

Annabeth was talking to Piper over in the corner, probably about how idiotic but lovable their boyfriends are. Frank and Leo, were already immersed in a round of Mario Karts, both so focused on the game they looked as though they would break the controllers with the force they were using. Percy and Jason were having a loud conversation, laughing their heads off at something Percy said. Nico zeroed in on Percy's laugh, a deep chuckle that was boyish yet mesmerizing.

After Leo and Frank finished their game the coffee table was cleared off and the game for the night, selected by Piper this week was the Game of Life. Nico looked around the table for the others reaction. Deciding they were all ok with the choice he gave a small smile to show he was too, even though he was not looking forward to it.

"Let's make this game interesting," Percy called out, "How about for every 'pay day', you have to take a shot, and every time you land on a 'life' symbol you have to answer a truth or dare question?"

Around the table nods were unanimous. Percy started off the game and shortly everyone had taken a shot or two and only two or three truth or dares were completed across the group. Nico spun the wheel next and rolled a 4, putting him on a 'life' square. He completed the instructions and looked up at Piper, who had to give him his truth or dare.

Picking truth, he took a swig of his beer and waited for his question. "Who do you like? You're 19 now surely you have someone in sight?"

Nervously glancing around at everyone, he gave a little sigh. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't come out like this! Going with a safe "I don't know" he looked at Percy then at Piper. By the looks on their faces his answer obviously didn't appease them. Expecting pestering about it later on he took another sip of his beer and gestured to Annabeth who took her turn. For the rest of the game a blush remained on Nico's cheeks but thankfully the subject wasn't bought up again.

As expected Annabeth won the game but still much to the disappointment of everyone else. Saying his goodbyes to everyone and making his way out the door, Hazel came up to him giving him a final hug and he whispered "I have a lot to tell you, I'll call tomorrow." Letting her go and hailing a cab he rode home in silence.

The next day he texted Hazel telling her to meet him at his apartment. Will was on his mind all morning. He didn't know how to bring it up to Hazel but he knew he could tell her anything. Tidying up a little before she got there kept his mind distracted enough to not freak out. Did he like Will? He didn't even know him! Ugh!

Hazel rocked up a few minutes late with a coffee in her hand and wrapped in what looked like five layers of clothing. Helping her with her coat which had snow on the shoulders she sat down in front of the heater to warm up.

"It is freezing out there!"

"Well it is winter!" I shout back from the kitchen. I walk in to the lounge and take a seat on the couch.

"So, what's been going on?"

"There's a guy. I think I like him but I barely know him. His name is Will, he's a waiter around the corner at the café, he's tall, blond, and has the most amazing blue eyes. He just… ugh… I don't know there's just something about him that's different." Nico slumped back in the couch his mind going a million miles an hour with thoughts about Will.

"Let's go then. I want to meet the boy who has my brother all gooey and torn up." She said while getting to her feet. Wrapping himself in a coat he walked arm in arm with her to the café.


End file.
